Return of the Tomahawks
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Return of the Tomahawks is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 71st episode overall. Plot The third game of the tournament, and a couple of people having their first match are going to be up scaled when the Tomahawks arrive. Transcript day after the Bulldogs second match. Kobe gets into a taxi. Kobe: 'Sup. I need to get into the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs gym soon. transmission comes on the radio. TRANSMISSION: Hey, hey, hey! It's time to make some crazy money! Are you ready...? Here... Kobe: It's probably too late now. TRANSMISSION: We... go...! Offspring's: 'All I Want.' plays and the taxi speeds off. Kobe: What the hell!!! on the sidewalks is looking at the taxi, surprised on what the hell is going on. Old Man Perkins has his clothes lost. Old Man Perkins: That's a crazy taxi there! lawyers come and beat him up. Kobe is still shaking about in the taxi as it drives around the streets, trying to miss the other cars. The police ignore it. Kobe: How come...? he finally gets to the gym and he pays his money, whilst the taxi driver drives off to the nearest KFC. Kobe enters the gym. Kobe: What are the taxi drivers like usually...? team look at him, like 'this is part of our lives' look. Kobe: 'kay then. Yep. We drew. But it's time for the third match. Patrick: Arsenal vs Man U? Kobe: Nope. Bulldogs vs Legends. SpongeBob: Oh, that team... Kobe: Yep. That team. Larry: Don't you think that we're gonna win, just because they are stuck in the last generation... I mean... they can't exactly beat us because we don't their classic moves. Kobe: Larry... you've got me... remember? Larry: Yeah... but they might... Kobe: Don't worry, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Larry: Oh yeah, start that mention and you'll go anywhere after this. Kobe: Like I WOULD do that. team wait for a couple of seconds. Kobe: Yeah told you Let's practice for once... is throwing through the hoop, Larry is whacking the ball against the wall, Lexi is helping Patrick and Kobe is looking around; filming with a video camera (just for fun.) the players for the 'Last Generation Legends' just sit around and wait for the match to start. The taxi from earlier is now stuck in the wall. Ethan: So... anyone for Crazy Taxi? Team: Sure!! all go to play. we come back to the battle gym. The Bulldogs are a bit early compared to the Warriors. The Warriors come in, all sweaty. Kobe: You're late Ethan. 'Like you were going to your own funeral.' Ethan: Shut up, Byrant. Announcer: The match is almost beginning... so let's introduce the teams! First up is The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs! crowd cheers! Kobe does a thumb up to the team. Announcer: And the opponents are the classic, but now their comeback is here! The Last Generation Legends! small bit of the crowd cheers and Goofy in the auidence laughs. Ethan: What's Goofy doing here? Shouldn't you be in DisneyLand? Goofy: (cough, cough) Mickey... Mickey... (cough cough) wouldn't pay me... (cough) so I came here. Ethan: That dog needs to be put down. match starts. Larry takes the ball and dribbles around the court whilst the other players in the Legends can't reach his ludicourus speeds as he hits the first two points with his two-pointer. Goofy: (cough, cough) That's way too (cough) fast. SEGA Representative: You better shut up now, or I'll feed you in a bun. Larry: Sponge! Get this one... SpongeBob: Sure thing Larry! grabs the ball off him but he trips and then accidently crushes Patrick. SpongeBob: Oops.. sorry. Announcer: Looks like Mr Star is NOT gonna be playing after that! Kobe: Damn it. We'll have to find a quick replacement. Err... Goofy? Goofy: (cough) Yh-up? Kobe: Come up to the court and replace Patrick. Goofy: C-ool... gets up and comes to the court. Announcer: And now Goofy the Dog from that company that owns us. (whispers) Help us Dreamworks... gets the ball and thrashes it with everyone else who gets in his way, ending up with him shooting the ball into the hoop. Everyone is gobsmacked. Kobe: Why do we have you guys when we can have him? Ethan: Because of... Kobe: Don't talk... I think he's about to score another one for us. does... as we see the reaction of Kobe in joy. the Bulldogs are at 66 whilst the Legends have 2. Announcer: That's the end of the game folks! See ya next time. the Bulldogs, including Goofy high five each-other. Kobe: Best match ever, guys! Hope the next one is most of the same. And you know what, Goofy... I think you'll... helicopter shines it's light on the team. Mickey (megaphone): Oh-ho... it's time for you players to give us back the dog! Kobe: No. Mickey (megaphone): You do hear what I said, Byrant. Give... me the dog back. Kobe: No. Mickey (megaphone): Oh-ho! Disney's sueing you man... Kobe: Damn it! Goofy: Gosh guys... surry... I have to go...! gets taken in the helicopter. Mickey: You're working twice as much for joining up with those Nickeldoen characters! gulps as the Bulldogs seperate from the gym. next time we see Kobe, he's asleep but he's now in a nightmare. Voice: I know what you're thinking right now... it's success and the strain of carrying on. I felt that once... Now, you're getting the same treatment. I can't let you do that. It would feel unfair... so here's a solid deal for you... appears in the dream. Adam: We're coming back... wakes up and the episode ends. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:Luis TV Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:TheJasbre202 Category:2017 Category:SBCA Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:2017 Episodes